The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic circuit cards and, in particular, to faceplates for electronic circuit cards.
Electronic circuit cards are frequently deployed at central offices, remote units, such as digital loop carriers, or the like of telecommunication systems. One example of an electronic circuit card is a line card that is typically used in telecommunication systems to provide an interface between a data network, e.g., the Internet, and subscribers. Data are usually received in the form of DS1 signals at line cards from the data network. The line cards convert the DS1 signals to an HDSL format and transmit the data in the HDSL format to subscribers. The subscribers also transmit data in the HDSL format to line cards that convert the data into DS1 signals and transmit the DS1 signals to the data network.
Line cards are usually contained in housings. Many line cards include a faceplate that is attached to a circuit board of the line card. The faceplate typically serves to identify for the end user the functions of any ports, LEDs, switches or displays of the circuit board. In addition, many faceplates, for example, protect both an end user and the circuit board""s electronics against electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge (ESD). Line cards are typically inserted into the housing and achieve an electrical connection, for example, by direct longitudinal force on the faceplate, by a latch that is a part of the circuit board, or by pivoting the faceplate relative to the circuit board.
In one example, a single prong of the faceplate engages the housing to impart a longitudinal force to the circuit board for pushing the circuit board into the housing and into electrical contact with a socket within the housing. The single prong also often helps to hold the circuit board in place, e.g., helps to maintain electrical contact between the socket and the circuit board. Usually the single prong is attached to a back of the faceplate, for example, by spot-welding. However, these faceplates are expensive. Moreover, attaching the prong to the back of the faceplate uses area of the faceplate that can otherwise be used for elements of the line card, such as ports, LEDs, switches, or the like. In some instances, the single prong becomes deformed or bent after repeated insertions because the single prong bears forces during each insertion of the line card. Moreover, many circuit cards held in place by a single prong vibrate at vibration levels that can damage the circuit card, cause interference with circuitry, or the like.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to existing faceplates for electronic circuit cards, such as line cards.
The above-mentioned problems with faceplates for electronic cards and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
In one embodiment, a faceplate for a circuit board is provided. The faceplate has first and second prongs protruding from a first end of the faceplate respectively at first and second sides of the faceplate. The first and second prongs are adapted to engage a housing to aid in inserting the module into the housing. A tab protrudes from the first end of the faceplate at a front of the faceplate. The tab lies substantially between the first and second prongs. The tab is adapted to engage the housing to aid in extracting the module from the housing.
In another embodiment, an electronic circuit card having a circuit board and a faceplate pivotally attached to the circuit board is provided. Two prongs protrude from a first end of the faceplate so as to straddle the circuit board. Each of the two prongs is adapted to engage a housing to aid in inserting the circuit board into the housing as the faceplate pivots in a first direction relative to the circuit board. A tab protrudes from the first end of the faceplate and is adapted to engage the housing to aid in extracting the circuit board from the housing as the faceplate pivots in a second direction relative to the circuit board.
Further embodiments of the invention include methods and apparatus of varying scope.